GWUndressed
by Pip Mudturtle
Summary: well, the g-boys(and most of the cast from gundam wing) is in college at the Romefellar Institute of Higher Learning. warning, yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi, with a little het and yuri, don't know what that means then you probably shouldn't read.


The Romafellar Institute of Higher Learning. A top ranking college that attracts the brightest of students. Set in the rural community of La Grange, Colorado, the students enjoy a fast paced learning environment along with some of the best, um, how shall I put it? Extra-curricular activities. Its gundam wing as you've never seen it. GW Undressed.  
  
Author: Pip Muddturtle and Starlin  
Parings: you'll have to read the stories to find out! Bwahahahaha, ok, just check out the top of each chapter to find out.  
Rating: will probably vary with each story, mostly R or NC17 because of um, hm, mature themes, lol  
Disclaimer: we don't own gundam or undressed, be nice if we did though  
  
  
  
  
Story 1  
  
The Computer Nerd and the Drama King  
  
  
Features 1x2, 3x4, and 5xS  
  
"speech"  
'thought'  
  
  
'Another night alone, sitting in front of my laptop. Gee, what a surprise.' Heero Yuy couldn't help but feel that all he ever does is attend class, sleep and eat on occasion, and sit in front of his laptop. Which up until this semester, when the rooming assignments were changed, was fine by him. But now Heero had something, or more specifically, someone that made him want to come out of his hi-tech cocoon. It all happened when Quatre and Trowa were snuggling and pretending to be studying some music that they have to play as part of the strings and woodwind quartet. Wufei was reading up on Marx for his economics class. And Heero, well, Heero had his laptop out and was typing away on something. When Duo Maxwell, both arms full of suit cases, not to mention the overstuffed gym bag hanging from its strap from his mouth, burst into the common area of suite 1, floor C, of building G.  
"Hello all you lucky people. My name's Duo Maxwell, a theater major, and I'm staying in this suite. Isn't great, I'm so thrilled that I get a room to myself this time, last semester I had to share a space half as big as this room with three other people, I hated it. No privacy ya know? Anywhoo, I guess I better go unpack and pick out what to wear for class tomorrow so I'll see you guys in a few, K? BYE!!"  
And with that said, Duo Maxwell maneuvered all of his luggage over to his room.   
Wufei was the first to speak, "Oh great injustice, not just a theater major but a hyper one at that."  
"Did he carry all that up by himself?" Quatre was a little overwhelmed by Duo's apparent energy.  
"And was still able to say all that in one breathe, this semester is going to be very interesting, huh Cat?"  
"I guess Trowa. Hey Heero, you ok?"   
Heero was actually looking up from his laptop. But he was staring into space. Not just any space mind you, but the space were Duo had been before he closed the door.  
"Heero, earth to the man with a laptop glued in front of his face, hello, you there?" Sometimes Quatre could be too annoying. However Heero didn't seem to notice.  
"Uh, yeah sorry, just zoning." Heero quickly covered as he looked back down at his laptop.  
"Hey Trowa?"  
"Yeah Cat?"  
"I bet Heero here is gonna be getting a little more culture in his life, I think he might go to some of the theater departments productions." After saying that Quatre wisely averted his eyes and ran straight to his room. Heero's death glares were certainly no laughing matter. Trowa swears on all things holy that he's seen that glare kill several flies in mid air. And right now, his glare was leveled at Quatre's door.  
"Wufei, do think he could burn a hole into the door?" Trowa quietly whispered to his Chinese friend.  
"I hope not, I'd hate to have to explain that to the RA" Wufei whispered back with a chuckle.  
Meanwhile, in his room, Duo had a problem. He was all unpacked, but he couldn't decide on what to wear for class.   
"Hm, now lets see, what to wear? What to wear? First day of class tomorrow and I have got to have something to impress everyone. Hm, decisions, decisions." Whilst talking to himself Duo was looking at three separate piles of clothing. Pile of tops here, bottoms there, and thongs and underwear there.   
"Hm I GOT IT!!!! (light bulb appears above his head) I'll wear my skin tight black tee, with my faded overalls, my flame converse sneakers, and some regular underwear since the overalls won't show thong straps, after all, I don't want to look like a slut on the first day, or do I? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Now, lets go meet the neighbors."  
  
  
  
  
Tag Starlin, your turn, and have fun, he he heee, I certainly did,   
  
(trying to get image of Duo and Duo's thong collection out of his head) 


End file.
